Lost On You
by emmymay96
Summary: Annabelle Lupin a girl who spent her life protecting her twin brother Remus, a girl who always put others before herself. Join her on her journey at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, where things will happen that she could never imagine in her wildest dreams. A story of friendship, love, magic and heartache.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**_April 1965_**

Annabelle Lupin slept soundly in her bed on the warm night in April. The little cottage that her and her family lived in was peaceful the only noise coming from the rustling tree leaves outside of her window. However little did the happy family know that the peace was about to be broken and their lives changed forever. Outside in the shadows a figure lurked, its teeth bared in anger as its razor sharp nails dug into the bark of a nearby tree.

It wasn't until the screaming started that the family realised that something had forced it's way into the Lupin household. Annabelle shot out of bed upon hearing her twin brothers panicked screams.

Running out of her bedroom and across the hall she pushed open the wooden door. Upon seeing what could only be described as a monster attacking her brother, little five year old Annabelle screamed. The monster having heard her screams turned its bright menacing yellow eyes to the young girl. The werewolf started to head towards the petrified little girl but just as she was in reaching distance a burst of light knocked the monster back.

Annabelle continued to sob as someone picked her up and tightly held her to their chest. Annabelle clung to her mother for dear life, not being able to get the image of a bleeding Remus out of her head she sobbed harder.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few moments, the sound of fighting stopped. All that could be heard from the Lupin household now were cries of anguish and pain, a stark contrast to the laughter that was heard only hour earlier.

The next week the Lupin family spent most of their time inside St Margos hospital. Hope and Lyall would have to drag their daughter away as she refused to leave her brothers side. She would cry for what seemed like hours with her parents having no clue how to calm the young girl down.

Once Remus was released from hospital the family travelled to every healer they could find looking for a cure. They knew that none would be found but that didn't stop them. Lyall was persistent that they keep looking. After almost month of searching the family of four returned home, their spirits at an all time low.

Lyall Lupin spent most of his time inside his office, he barely slept or ate anything. He could barely even look at his own son but not for the reason people thought. Truth was he couldn't bare the guilt, it was weighing him down. He blamed himself for his sons attack and what was worse was that he couldn't fix it.

Hope Lupin was a muggle woman who had adapted well to the world of magic, although nothing could have prepared her for this. The woman was trying to keep it together for her family but on the inside she was crumbling. She cried at night when she thought no one could hear her but there was one person their for her.

Annabelle, poor little Annabelle Lupin. All she wanted was her family back, but instead she was the one left to try and pick up the shattered pieces. Annabelle was the one to comfort Remus after his nightmares started and promising to protect him no matter what, she was the one that hugged her mother when she found her crying in the dead of night. She was the one that kept telling her father that it was okay. Annabelle was so busy trying to mend the broken pieces of her family yet she kept on falling apart. Little Annabelle Lupin was just as broken as the rest of them but she didn't want her family to know, so she put on a brave face. However that brave face would crumble when she was alone.

Remus Lupin was probably the only one to see through his sisters fake smiles, he was her twin after all. In all honestly Remus just wanted everything back the way it was, he just wanted his family back. So when he saw Annabelle sobbing her heart out in the middle of the woods he knew they needed to talk to their parents.

Lyall and Hope Lupin felt even more guilty when their children sat them down to talk. They spent so much time feeling guilt and sadness that they hadn't noticed how they were affecting their children. From that night on the parents decided that it was time they tried to make the Lupin home a happy one again. They all knew it would take a while but as a family they knew they could do it.

The most difficult time for the family came every month with the full moon. They would spend time together trying to calm Remus down before locking him in the special shed lyall had built. The shed was to stop Remus from attacking anyone and thanks to the charms Lyall put on it Remus was unable to get out. The family would spend the whole night awake listening to the howls and growls, no one being able to sleep. Once the sun started to rise and the noises stopped the family would go straight to Remus. Hope and Annabelle would help Remus with his injuries while Lyall would crack jokes trying to cheer his son up.

This became a tradition for the Lupin family over the next couple years. Annabelle had also stuck to her promise to protect her twin brother and that promise was more important now than ever as they were about to start their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Note**

_Hello everyone! This is an idea that I've been working on for a while and I'm excited to finally share it with you all. I just started rewatching the Harry Potter films and it really got me motivated to write this story. Now I'm currently still planning some things so I'm not sure when the first chapter will be out but I promise you won't have to wait too long._

_I have a Cast list for this story if you want me to post it in the notes of the next chapter please let me know. Or you could find the story on my WattPad (emmymay96) the full list is on there._

_Thank you for reading!_

_\- Emily x_


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

Chapter One - The Letter

_**10th March 1971**_

The day of Annabelle and Remus's 11th birthday had finally arrived. The twins ran down the stairs early that morning to find their parents already waiting for them, a breakfast of pancakes was laid out on the table for them. The two children however ignored the breakfast and ran straight to their father.

"Are they here yet?" The twins asked in excitement causing their father to chuckle. Their mother stood there rolling her eyes but a smile graced her features. "Sorry kids not yet, now sit and eat."

The twins sighed in annoyance but sat down and ate. Annabelle turned to their mother "These are great mum."

"Thank you sweetheart, at least one of my children has good manners" Hope kissed her daughters head. Remus who clearly hadn't heard what his mother had said continued to shovel food into his mouth, the two girls just rolled their eyes while their father laughed.

It had been almost six years now since Remus was attacked and the Lupin household was once again filled with that same laughter. Even though it was still hard sometimes the tight knit family had managed to pull themselves back together. Once breakfast was finished the twins headed into the living room to open their presents. Annabelle smiled as she opened a brand new set of drawing pencils and sketchbooks. Over the years she found that drawing was something that helped get her through the tough days. Whereas Remus got a bunch of brand new books to read, that was the thing that helped Remus cope sometimes before a full moon he could finish a full book. The two thanked their parents for the wonderful gifts before turning to eachother "I got you something"

"Even after all these years it still freaks me out when they do that" Lyall whispered to his wife, Hope nudged her husband in the ribs causing him to wince. "Ow"

"Sshh this is adorable, I must get the camera" Hope quickly ran out of the room fetching the Polaroid camera. She came back in just as the children where unwrapping their gifts from eachother.

Annabelle gasped as she opened the box that Remus had given her, inside was a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a moon with a crescent moon around it. Annabelle launched herself at her twin brother, almost knocking him backwards with a hug "It's beautiful Remus, thank you."

"So you like it then" Remus asked nervously. Annabelle pulled away from her brother and gave him a deadpan look,

"No" Remus's face fell at the word but that from turned into a smile with what she said next "I love it! Stop taking everyone so seriously" she laughed at the scowl on her brothers face. "Okay now open yours"

Remus smiled while quickly ripping the wrapping paper off his present. Inside he found a rustic looking brown leather satchel. Annabelle told him to reach his hand inside and as he did his eyes widened. His whole arm was inside the bag before he finally touched the bottom "What? How?"

"Well you're always complaining that you can never fit all your books in your bag. So I got dad to help enchant it for me, figured you'd need it now we're starting at Hogwarts" Annabelle smiled brightly at the stunned look on her brothers face. It was safe to say that the two siblings would treasure these presents for years to come.

As Annabelle and Remus studied their presents in more detail their parents sat there with smiles on their faces. Six years ago the two parents could have never imagined their lives turning out like this, it was a miracle to say the least. After the werewolf attack the two feared for their children but the twins proved to be stronger than they thought. Annabelle was a sweet child yet fierce in her protection of Remus. On the other hand Remus was a lot more shy and scared of making friends, hence why he stuck so close to his twin. However the twins did did have one thing in common, their love for mischief.

"I don't want them to go" Hope sighed as she leaned into her husband. Lyall placed an arm around his wife as they watched Annabelle chase Remus around the house, he was apologising non stop for accidentally ruining her drawing.

"Neither do I, but look at how excited they are to get their owls." Lyall remembered when he first told the kids about Hogwarts, he remembers their little faces lighting up with joy. "Plus we'll finally get some quiet around this house" Lyall laugh as his wife lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Lyall Lupin you are terrible!" Hope laughed resting back against her husbands shoulder. The two adults sat in silence as they listened to the children chasing eachother round the house. "Lyall I'm worried about Remus. W-what if someone finds out...oh God what if the whole school finds out-"

"Hey hey sshh" Lyall gently tried to calm his increasingly panicking wife. "Listen you want to know why I'm not worried?"

"Why?"

"Annabelle" was Lyall's simple answer "She would do anything to protect Remus. Plus Dumbledore has reassured us constantly that no one will find out"

"You're right, they can take care of themselves. We raised some pretty great kids." At that exact moment a crash sounded from the next room "What happened?!"

"Remus did it", "It was Annabelle's fault!" The two twins started bickering back and forth causing Hope to roll her eyes and stand up.

"Pretty great huh?" Lyall snickers as he joins his wife in finding out what exactly happened.

* * *

"Where are they?" Annabelle complained as she and Remus lay on the grass looking up at the sky. It was past midday and they were still yet to receive their letters, both twins were getting impatient.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Now stop complaining". The two of them stayed laying in the grass for a couple of minutes before Annabelle started fidgeting. "I swear to God Elle if you dont stop-"

Remus cut himself off however as they heard the soft hoot from an approaching owl. Both twins looked up in awe at the brown owl as it swooped overhead, landing on the porch railing the owl hooted once more. The siblings looked at eachother before getting up and sprinting over to the owl. Remus untied the letters from its leg while Annabelle gave it a treat, the owl nipped her affectionately before flying off. Remus handed her the letter, she looked at it in awe seeing the Hogwarts seel on the back. The had been waiting for this day for years and it was finally here. The twins ran into the house calling for ther parents, Lyall and Hope quickly rushed to great their children. A smile lit up both their faces as they saw the letters being waved in the air.

"Well go on then, open them" Lyall urged his children. Annabelle tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside, her hands were shaking with excitement as she began to read.

_Dear Miss Annabelle Lupin_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term starts on September 1st, we await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Annabelle lowered the letter and immediately went to hug her parents. Another pair of arms soon joined the family hug. It was still unreal to Annabelle that she was going to Hogwarts in six months, she was excited yet nervous. The only downside however was that she wouldn't get to see her parents as much, sure she'd have Remus with her but she'd miss the family time.

"I'm so proud of you both you know that?" Their mother pulled away and smiled "You are both going to do so amazingly"

"Thanks mum" Remus replied smiling slightly. Although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I cant wait to get all our supplies! Oh I wonder what wand I'll get, can I get a cat? I've always wanted a black cat. You know like in those muggle stories" Annabelle rambled on. Annabelle couldn't wait to get to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies, maybe they would meet other 1st years their while they were there.

"Woah steady on there little bluebell" Lyall placed a hand on his daughter shoulder trying to get her to take a breath. "We have plenty of time before all that has to be done"

"I know but I'm just so excited!" Annabelle turned to her brother "Tell him Remus"

"Uh yeah" Remus softly spoke while looking down at his feet. Annabelle look at her brother with furrowed brows, he was so excited earlier what had changed?

"Rem, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I'm going for a walk" Remus quickly exited the small cottage before his family could utter another word. Annabelle didn't understand, he had been just as excited as her about receiving the letter. She didn't know what was going on but she needed to find out, Remus had a habit of keeping his emotions hidden and that never ended well. When Remus was attacked he started having panic attacks, luckily they went away after a while. However Annabelle found that if he was botteling everything up it tended to bring them back.

"I'll go check on him" Annabelle quickly followed after her brother. She didn't need to think about where he was because she already knew, the little treehouse that was just theirs. They had built the treehouse only a couple of years ago it was a place just for them to go, Remus would sit and Reed while Annabelle would draw. They would go there when they felt angry or sad. It was their place to escape from the world.

Annabelle climbed the tree and sure enough she saw Remus sat inside, his head was rested on his knees as he looked out of the small window. The treehouse wasn't big but it had enough room for a little bookcase and a couple of bean bags, some of Annabelle's art was hung on the walls, including a picture she did of the whole family.

Quickly making her way over to Remus, Annabelle sat opposite him and waited for him to talk. A couple of minutes passed before Remus finally lifted his head to look at his sister,

"I'm scared Elle" He whispered quietly, tears shone in his eyes as Annabelle moved closer. "W-what if someone finds out? What is something goes wrong? Elle I could hurt someone". Annabelle took a steadying breath before she spoke.

"Now you listen to me Remus John Lupin. You will not hurt anyone you hear me? Dumbledore is the greatest wizard out there and dad said that he had a plan." Annabelle placed a hand on her brothers knee "You will not get hurt and no one will find out, I promise". The tears were gone from her brothers eyes but she could still see the doubt in them "I promised to protect you Remus and I will"

"I know you will Elle. Thank you" Remus finally let a smile grace his features "Maybe talking to Dumbledore will make me feel better"

"Well dad said that he's coming after the summer holidays start. I'm sure he has a fool proof plan." The two siblings smiled at eachother, Annabelle knew Remus was still worried about the whole thing and his mind wouldn't be fully at ease until he spoke to the headmaster. But for now her promise would have to do to calm his nerves.

The two spent a little more time in the treehouse before going back inside to their parents. Annabelle didn't want to worry her parents so she just told them that Remus was nervous about leaving home. Her parents probably knew they were lying but decided to drop the subject. The twins spent the rest of their birthday playing bored games and listening to their father tell them stories about his time in Hogwarts. Annabelle sat there hanging onto ever word her father said, hoping that her time at Hogwarts would be just as spectacular.

* * *

**Note**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter won't be out for a while as I want to update my other stories first, but I am aiming to get a chapter out by the end of next week.

**Cast List**

_Lily Collins as Annabelle Lupin_

_Ben Barnes as Sirius Black_

_Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin_

_Aaron Taylor-Johnson as James Potter_

_Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Peter Pettigrew_

_Karen Gillan as Lil__y Evans_

_Lily James as Marlene McKinnon_

_Collin Firth as Lyall Lupin_

_Winona Ryder as Hope Lupin_

_Maya Hawke as Rose Avery_

_Ezra Miller as Regulas Black_

_Alexander Calvert as Alex Summerbee_

_Thank you for reading!_

_\- Emily X_


End file.
